Community Based Participatory Research (CBPR) is an essential component to the reduction of cancer health disparities. By using CBPR with community partners, we will increase colorectal cancer screening in underserved areas. In order to increase screening, we plan to provide education and screening for Arkansans in two underserved counties in the Arkansas Delta, specifically Northeast (Mississippi County) and Southeast (St. Francis County). Both education and provision of FOBT kits with reminders are proven means of increasing screening rates. A combination of the two has not been investigated to determine if screening rates can be further improved. Based on this, we hypothesize that a CBPR intervention providing education, awareness and FOBT screening tests in two underserved communities will Increase screening uptake rates above either treatment alone or control. We will test the hypothesis through the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1: Implement standard, culturally tailored, and no treatment control co-developed interventions for colorectal cancer screening in collaboration with community partners to increase uptake of colorectal screening via FOBT screening techniques. Specific Aim 2: Evaluate the efficacy of the standard and culturally tailored screening interventions (treatment arms) on uptake of colorectal cancer screening compared to the no treatment control arm and to each other Specific Aim 3: Develop a dissemination plan of preliminary findings to distribute to community partners and research community as they become available. Upon completion of the CBPR intervention, the collaboration of community partners and academicians will result in reduction of CRC disparities through education, increased knowledge, and screening. Our novel approach partners academia with the community in all aspects of a CBPR study evaluating a previously unexplored combination of education and provision of FOBT cards and reminders to increase colorectal cancer screening. Further, this study will allow us to better understand factors influencing cancer screening uptake. Future studies will include the full dissemination of findings of this study and further refinement of tailored screening interventions to address various cancer disparities.